


Cleaning Day

by TheSiren



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fingering, Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren/pseuds/TheSiren
Summary: Steve catches you dancing as you try and clean Avengers tower, and good ass smut ensues.





	Cleaning Day

It was cleaning day in Avengers Tower. You were the only one without powers, you were a techie who happened to be dating America’s golden boy, Steve Rogers. Because of that, you were home in the Tower alone while everyone else was on a mission. You were always surprised at how messy the Avengers were, because cleaning the public areas always ended up being an all day job.

“Friday, turn on my ‘Songs to Sing To’ playlist please!” You asked the AI, politely.

“Of course, Miss Y/N.” She responded before the opening notes of Journey’s ‘Don’t Stop Believin’ began to filter their way through the speakers. You sang and danced along, loving the way the music filtered itself through your body igniting your desire to dance. The beat filtered from song to song; Rhianna’s ‘Umbrella’, Britney’s ‘Toxic’, and Mark Ronson’s ‘Uptown Funk’ played one after the other and you barely took a break from shaking it and singing to actually get any cleaning done. Steve and the team weren’t due back from their mission for another two days, so you danced around the kitchen and sang without inhibition. You moved everything around, wiping all the counters with your favorite grapefruit cleaner. The old food in the refrigerator got tossed, the microwave cleaned, and the oven wiped down as you danced and sang your way through your playlist. You were starting on the floors when the Backstreet Boys ‘I Want it That Way’ came on and you let loose. You swung your hips around, using your broom as leverage to swing and gyrate around the kitchen, singing loud and off key. You danced without reservation, running your hands along your body and through your hair. You were so thankful that Steve wasn't here to see your terrible dancing and listen to your horrible singing, but you were enjoying yourself none-the-less. You enjoyed it so much that when the song was over your chest was heaving and you were out of breath. The broom handle was clutched in your hand as you caught your breath when a voice sounded over your shoulder. 

“That was quite the performance.” You jumped, not having heard anyone come into the house, but then you realized that you had the music turned up so loud that you couldn't have heard anyone come in. Turning with your cheeks burning, you faced your spectator. The embarrassment in your chest lessened and intensified at the same time at the sight of Steve standing there in his dark stealth suit, hands sitting on his belt buckle, an amused expression on his face. 

“How much did you see?” You cringed, knowing that you can neither sing nor dance to save your life. 

“I saw enough.” There was a hint of a smirk on his face, hidden under his beard. 

“Uhh there’s a reason I don’t do that in public.” The lame explanation fell from your mouth before you could even stop it. 

“I kind of enjoyed it.” The smirk widened as he took in your cleaning outfit, one of his old ratty t-shirts from his pre-serum days and a pair of workout shorts with your hair up in a messy bun. “It was quite a show. The way you move your hips is....enticing.” He stated, rubbing one hand along his chin. 

“Ha! I don't ‘move’ my hips. I have no rhythm.” You laughed. “You can admit it.” Smiling at him, you leaned against your broom. “Besides, you weren't supposed to be back for another two days, so I thought I was by myself.”

“The mission finished early, Tony and Fury demanded I head back here to you instead of staying for cleanup. I wanted to protest, but two full days of no one here but us sounded too good to pass up.” 

“I see that you didn’t even have time to change out of your stealth suit.” Eyeing him, the way the material stretched across his chest and strained against his well-muscled forearms made you weak in the knees. 

“Sorry about that. I didn't think about it, I wanted to see you.” He flushed, running his fingers through his long hair.

“Oh, trust me Cap, I’m not going to complain.” You purred, seeing your boyfriend in that Captain America suit did things to your body. 

“Oh, you like the suit, huh?” He asked, stalking towards where you stood, all muscles and dominance. He liked to be in charge, especially after a mission, and you weren't one to deny him that right. 

“I mean, the suit’s okay. You’re what makes it look so good.” Steve backed you up against the closest counter before putting his large hands on your hips and hoisting you up on the counter. 

“Your outfit does it for me too. I won’t lie.” He whispered in your ear, teeth nipping at the outer shell, drawing a sigh from your chest.

“Thanks. I think I stole it from an old man.” He chuckled in your ear at the joke, but his hands began to wind their way around your body, tracing a small pattern on the small of your back. Your head fell back against the cabinet and Steve took the opportunity to trail his lips down your neck, his beard leaving a soft burn in its wake. His lips locked onto your collarbone, one of your most sensitive spots. A heady gasp left your throat and you felt Steve smile against your skin as his hands began to work the shirt off your body, his fingers brushing against your skin as he pulled it off of you. 

“I don’t know how that thing has made it 70 years.” He chuckled, rubbing the material between his fingers before finally noticing that you weren’t wearing a bra and your nipples were standing at full attention. “No bra? What a dirty girl I’ve got.” His words sent shocks down your spine as he leaned forwards to suck one hardened peak into his mouth. He swirled it around with his tongue before pulling on it with his teeth. You groaned, head falling back again to bask in the way his mouth was making you feel. 

“You like that babe? Does my mouth feel good on these pretty nipples?” He taunted. Steve Rogers loved to dirty talk in the bedroom, he loved to know that his words could get you so wound tight and he loved knowing that he could pleasure you without actually touching you. 

“Fuck, yes Steve.” You groaned as he reached one hand up to pluck one nipple as he tortured the other with his perfect mouth. 

“I’ll bet that pussy is so wet for me, isn’t it?” He whispered against your skin, his face burying itself between your cleavage, his beard leaving a delicious burn in its wake. 

“I don’t know, why don’t you find out?” You taunted, knowing he would love the challenge. Steve chuckled against your skin again, his fingers worming their way south until they found the waistband of your shorts and delved inside. His thick fingers wound themselves down in-between your folds, coating them in your slick. 

“Mhmm, your pussy is wet for me.” He noted, pinching a nipple between his teeth. A hefty moan fell from your mouth as you tried to grind yourself down onto his hand. 

“Always, Cap.” You teased, you knew that calling him Cap would move things on a little faster and thats what you wanted. 

“Not today babe, I want to take this my way. You’re going to get fucked when I say so.” He demanded, the roughness in his tone bringing you closer to the edge. 

“C’mon Captain, please. I’ve missed you. I want your cock.” You begged as Steve lifted your hips to work your shorts off before he pulled your panties to the side, roughly shoving two fingers inside you. 

“Oh, I’ll give you my cock, but only when I say so.” His voice was throaty, like he was trying to hold back, but you didn’t want him to. You ground down on his fingers, working yourself closer and closer to an orgasm before he pulled away. You keened, fingers reaching up to dig into his shoulders, grinding your wet pussy down on the counter to get some friction. 

“Thought you wanted my cock, babygirl. I’m gonna give it to you.” He growled in your ear, working out of his stealth suit until he was standing there in his boxer-briefs, his hard cock standing at attention. You took the split second to admire his built body, the solid stomach that led down to thick, well-muscled thighs. The biceps that could choke the life out of someone and pecs that could crush walnuts. If you weren’t so desperate to get fucked, you would sink to your knees and suck his cock for all it was worth, but before you could make yourself get off the counter, he took a big step towards you and lifted you off the counter, shoving you up against the refrigerator. He positioned himself so that he could work his briefs down with one hand and line up with your entrance. 

“Are you ready? I’m not going to be gentle.” He grunted into your ear, rutting himself against your soaking wet pussy. 

“I’m beyond ready Cap. Let me have it.” You groaned back, using his shoulders as leverage to grind down on his cock. He took your words in earnest, lining himself up with your entrance and entering you with one hard thrust. The pair of you groaned together, your sharp nails digging into his shoulders, just along for the very pleasurable ride. Steve’s fingers dug into your hips where he held you against the refrigerator and thrust into you relentlessly. The pace he set was brutal, the pace only a super soldier could keep for an extended period of time. His hot breaths fanned against your ear and every couple thrusts he would bite your neck aggressively. You knew he was leaving marks, but you didn’t care because you loved knowing that Steve was comfortable enough with you to let loose in the bedroom. 

“Fuck baby. Your pussy feels so good. I’ve missed this so much.” He grunted in your ear, moving his mouth to capture your lips in a bruising and aggressive kiss. “I love you, Y/N.” He growled, hair falling across his forehead and into his face. He worried his lower lip between his teeth and honestly, watching him concentrate so hard on his cock disappearing into your folds pushed you that much closer to the edge. He must have sensed it, because he took one hand and delved it between your bodies to rub your clit.

“Ah! Fuck Steve!” You groaned, head falling back against the refrigerator, which Steve preyed on and sucked another mark against your skin. 

“You gonna come all over this cock baby?” Steve lifted his head to speak with a growl into your ear. His teeth slid over the shell of your ear and a groan came from deep in your throat. 

“Yes Captain, please make me cum.” His thumb rubbed a harsh circle over your clit and his thrusts began to stutter as you both fell off the edge together. The band in your belly snapped and a guttural, raw groan came from Steve as he emptied himself into you. 

“That was amazing babe.” Steve said, chest heaving with his orgasm, his forehead resting against yours. You smiled, loving the way his hair was falling in his face.

“Babe” You asked.

“Hmm.” Came his response.

“Don’t ever shave the beard. I love it so much.” You told him, rubbing your hand through the beard on his cheeks and chin. His laugh came softly and he moved to kiss you.

“I can't promise, but I’ll definitely not shave it unless I have to.” His hands came around to cup your butt and lower you gently back to the floor. He leaned down to grab your clothes and helped you back into them before putting his boxer briefs back on and lifting you again and heading off down the hallway.  
“Hey! I’m not done cleaning!” You protested, clinging to Steve’s strong shoulders. 

“I know, but I’m not done with YOU. I missed you so much babe, I want to spend the rest of the evening curled up with you.” He insisted, reaching your shared bedroom and closing the door with a kick of his foot. “I love you babe.” Came his soft voice before he captured your lips with his.

“I love you too Cap.” You responded before kissing him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh. I actually really liked reading this. It turned out so much better than I expected.


End file.
